


Operation Sliding into Fifth Base

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Prompt: Anal sex please! (Obviously Ben and Leslie!)...So um, yeah, that's what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Sliding into Fifth Base

Ben’s tongue is working against her and it feels so amazingly good, just like it always does.

The way the pleasure spikes deep down in Leslie’s belly, ratcheted up by how he twists the plug inside her every so often as he flicks at her clit with his tongue, making her gasp, as he grips at her hips tightly.

It’s almost hard to believe it was just the other day when she was discussing this possible new activity with Ann, over a huge stack of whipped cream covered waffles at JJs.

“Oh, really?” Her friend had asked, eyes wide. “The backdoor, huh?”

“Yeah,” Leslie confirmed. “Yeah, I think so. I mean, why not? It sounds sexy and he lets me do stuff to his butt, so it’s only fair. We’re totally doing it. Definitely. Probably this weekend, you know, after the fundraising event. Besides, he’s done it before in college and he sounds like he knows what he’s doing.”

Ann had nodded her head agreeably as she ate a bite of her spinach omelet, making Leslie frown. Eggs and spinach--so gross.

“That’s good. You want someone who’s either done the research or is already good at it. Just make sure you put a dark towel or something like that down before you…uh, start.”

“Why?” Leslie made a face.

“I’ll tell you after we finish eating,” beautiful and sensible nurse Ann Perkins responded.

So tonight, she’s on her back in her cluttered but comfortable bedroom, on an old dark purple and black polka dot beach towel from the closet, legs spread wide and Ben’s face buried between her thighs.

And while Ben’s fingers have certainly been…in the area before, and he’d even licked against her there on occasion, making her feel all squirmy and turned on, this night is definitely a first.

It's the first time anything as big as her new purple butt plug had been in her ass. And that’s not even the end game.

“I’m almost…Ben, _oooooh_ ,” Leslie manages to get out as he continues to go down on her, and she can feel him smile against her, right before he quickly wiggles his tongue back and forth against her clit even faster, making her legs shake and her stomach drop in waves as she comes hard.

“Is Operation Sliding into Fifth Base still on?” Ben asks finally, kissing a path up her her stomach. It’s a code name they had decided upon after much back-and-forth debate.

For some reason, he had not been that fond of her first suggestion, _Operation Pink Dragon in the Star-Spangled Adventure Cave_ , when they had tried to come up with a name for their new sex activity. He also vetoed the simpler, _Backdoor Hootenanny_ , although, Ben was a bit more positive regarding _The Secret Tunnel Jamboree_.

And while they both giggled in bed over _Ben and Leslie’s Butthole Bonanza_ , they decided a more serious moniker would probably be for the best. When it came right down to it, former JV Baseball shortstop Ben still appreciated a good sports metaphor.

He pauses to give each nipple a teasing lick and then nuzzles into her neck. His messy hair smells like the lavender-scented shampoo that she keeps in her shower, as she inhales a mix of that and her scent all over his face.

“Oh. It’s on,” Leslie agrees, knees still bent and thighs spread wide, as he looks down, taking in the sight of her and smiling. “Should I–”

“Stay like this for now,” he answers, and then he’s doing something because the next sensation she feels is Ben slowly sliding the purple butt plug out of her--Leslie decides not to mention she's already named it _The Phantom_.

And then, seconds later when he slowly pushes a lubed up finger back inside her, it doesn’t even feel that weird. It just feels intimate…Ben getting her ready for this. And really, after adjusting to the plug for awhile, she wants more. Needs more.

Leslie is just about to say something when another of Ben’s fingers works its way inside and he starts playing with her, pushing and stretching just a bit.

“Oh.”

“Okay?”

“ _Mmmm-hmmmm_ ,” is really all she can manage at this point.

“Turn on your side, Leslie.” There’s something about his tone, and what they’re about to be doing, that makes her stomach all fluttery again.

“Are you…” She was going to ask him if he was ready, but one quick glance answers that question.

Yeah, he’s super ready. Leslie watches as he palms his dick, generously lubing himself up for her.

She rolls on her side and feels Ben’s palms on the back of her thighs, gently reminding her to pull her knees up. They’d talked about positions earlier, back when they'd decided on a code name, and this one sounded fun and cuddly, but she’d honestly forgotten the plan through the haze of her orgasm

“What’s the rule?” He whispers, right up close by her ear, spooning up close behind her and she can already feel him, super slippery and hard against her ass.

“If I don’t like it, I tell you to stop.”

“Yeah,” he confirms, but even as he does, he’s reaching down, spreading more lubricant around her opening and then deep inside her. Spreading her apart for him in a way that makes her groan in anticipation.

“Okay, before we actually…I mean, um, I just feel–”

“Babe. I promise, I want to do this,” she assures him. He’s so sweet, but god, he needs to just fuck her already.

“Oh, no. I know that. I just mean as your campaign manager, I feel the need to remind you that this is absolutely not something that you should mention during a press conference.”

It’s as she’s laughing and feeling all relaxed, that Ben slowly pushes against her, causing her to suck in a breath.

“Breathe,” he reminds her, sliding in just a little. He's bigger than the plug but not unmanageable--Ben is pushing his cock into her ass and it feels really…good.

From there, it’s a slow, sexy process, as inch by inch he fills her up.

“Please…”

He spoons around her and starts to thrust slowly. And it’s weird. Sexy-weird and almost a little overwhelming. But in a good way. In an awesome, kinky, fun, dirty sex kinda way.

God, Leslie can’t help but think, she’s going to have to get all her feelings down about this in her journal, maybe make an iMovie for Ann…call it the _Secret Tunnel Jamboree Backdoor Hootenanny_. Nothing weird, of course, she’ll just need to express all her feelings and thoughts to her best friend, about how sexy Ben is and how completely awesome anal sex with her hot campaign manager/boyfriend is.

But then, she can’t think about anything else at all, she’s too busy gasping at every still fairly-shallow thrust, feeling stretched and filled, listening to Ben breathe steadily behind her.

“Is this okay?” He asks again, but this time it’s a whisper right in Leslie’s ear as she leans back into him.

“Yeah. Yeah.” It really is…more than okay.

“You’re so sexy, babe,” he tells her quietly, going a bit deeper. “So amazing.”

And it's still all slow and easy, his hand on her hip, rubbing along the curve, touching her butt cheek as Leslie moans and gasps with each breath. When Ben slides his hand up and around to pinch and play with one of her nipples, she lets her own move down and starts to finger herself and rub her clit.

When her orgasm happens it’s fast, kind of like a whole body orgasm, starting everywhere at once–from her own fingers and even Ben’s movements behind her.

Soon, “ _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ ,“ is all Ben manages to get out as he releases into this new space, and while she could tell he was maybe restraining himself just a little bit this first time, he comes hard just the same, panting and moaning in her ear, body pushed flush against her back, as he pushes in and shudders, his hips working quickly and then stilling against her.

After Ben slides slowly out, they use the far edges of the towel to clean up a little bit.

She’s about to suggest they jump in the shower right away, but Ben cuddles around her again, all hot and relaxed, and this time they’re right on top of her yellow paisley comforter.

“Was that–”

“Yep. I liked it. We can do that again.”

“Yay,” he responds.


End file.
